


Tabaco blues

by CosmicBitch



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, i hated him, my ex was horrible, so many feelings, some of these are dark, the first few are for my girlfriend, writing out my feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBitch/pseuds/CosmicBitch
Summary: my fist story, cross posted on wattpad. a bunch of poems i wrote to get my feelings out some are for my girlfriend while others are from anything between ex's to problems at home





	1. Sonnet : summer days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingspiteful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingspiteful/gifts).



> 1 . that summer day (f/f)  
> 2 . with me know (f/f)  
> 3 . a thousand miles (f/f)  
> 4 . sinking feeling (f/m), past violence, hints of non-con

We walked along the beach that day  
the wind in your hair  
your laugh like bells rang through the air  
are feet in the water  
as we laughed with the waves  
On that summer day yes on that summer day  
When we collected sea glass from the shore  
And nothing could hold us back  
yes on that summer day  
As we shared are first kiss  
The world seemed to stop as we climbed on the rock  
As i looked in your eyes and i could see the world stop  
yes on that summer day


	2. with me know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 . that summer day (f/f)  
> 2 . with me know (f/f)  
> 3 . a thousand miles (f/f)  
> 4 . sinking feeling (f/m), past violence, hints of non-con

We danced that day  
across the kitchen floor  
your hand in mine  
and as if bye a prayer  
your laughter started to fill  
the air i can taste you  
On my lips now  
Can feel ghost hands  
on my skin  
I start to dance across the floor just like that day  
Just like we all ways did  
The steps in are head and the others name on are lips


	3. a thousand miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 . that summer day (f/f)  
> 2 . with me know (f/f)  
> 3 . a thousand miles (f/f)  
> 4 . sinking feeling (f/m), past violence, hints of non-con

We may be a   
thousand miles apart   
but darling you are   
always in my heart   
and darling I envy   
The morning sun   
Who is the first  
to great you   
when you wake  
And darling   
I envy the stars   
Who are the last to   
see you before you rest  
darling we're a   
Thousand miles apart  
But your all ways in my heart


	4. sinking feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 . that summer day (f/f)  
> 2 . with me know (f/f)  
> 3 . a thousand miles (f/f)  
> 4 . sinking feeling (f/m), past violence, hints of non-con

Pain in the water  
Pain on the skin  
Rub it away  
Let the pain of yesterday  
Flow away down the drain  
Let your hands on my skin  
wash away as you  
Grab and pull away at me  
But I'm not yours anymore  
Still your ghost hands  
drag me through ghost lands  
i tell you to stop but i know i can't  
your hands drag and pull me  
too where you want  
you make my skin feel wrong  
as you pull down my top  
you act like i'm yours  
with you hand down my pants and  
a squeeze to my breast  
i want to scream stop  
i want to fight and yell  
i want it to stop  
i feel it snake up my through  
i cant breath no more  
you make me stare in  
your eyes  
as your kiss burns through  
my skin as you call me yours


End file.
